iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
DFBI
Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy Marsh and Disney. Do you think if I owned them you would be reading this?? The answer to that would be a giant NO! You would be watching it!!!! OCs: Soren Rodman and Deputy Director Winston Jones Rating: A/N: I apologize to those of you whom are waiting for the newest chapter of Kidnapped!, 2nd Dimension Worries, and Mechanized Mayhem in Danville. My Flashdrive broke and it holds the only copy of the story, so in the meantime I hope to upload some short stories until I can get the flashdrive fixed. "Damn it Shapiro, you need to cool that hot head of yours" Growled the head of the Federal Beural of Investigation, Danville Division. "Sir, It wasn't my fault it was Special Agent Allen's fault" complianed twenty-four year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. "I dont want to hear it Shapiro" Deputy Director Winston Jones snapped, "You were supposed to bring in that suspect and you didn't Agents Fletcher and Rodman had to bring him in." "You keep forgetting, sir, that there are two Special Agents with the last name Rodman" Isabella pointed out. "Technically thats not true anymore Izzy. Sir I got the logistics back from the vechile they impounded" Gretchen Rodman stated as she came into the office. "This had better be good Rodman" growled Jones as he glared at Isabella. "Simple or long" Gretchen inquired. "Simple, Rodman and make it quick" Jones repiled. Gretchen pulled out a sheet of paper out of the folder she was carrying and handed it to Winston. Winston took it and began reading it quickly. His scowl grew more pronouced as he read more. Gretchen pulled Isabella as far away form the Deputy Director as the office allowed. Thats when he expolded. "What the hell do you mean he has dipolmatic immunity" blurted Winston. "Exactly what it states there Sir. We were notified that If we continued the case against him that Russia would be pressing charges with the UN againist Danville's FBI Division" Gretchen replied. "Rodman, Shapiro get out of office now, I need to call the Director" Grunted Winston. "Come down to the lab we got something to show you" Gretchen said as the two women headed down the hall. As they passed the squad room, one of the Agents made it a point to stand and wave at the two women. They both returned the wave and continued onward. The Attonery who frequently worked on the cases when they went to trial gave the two women a nod as she passed them and headed into Jones's office. "I'd hate to be Ginger right now," Isabella said with a nod at the office they had just left. "Not really Winston is generally calm when it comes to Ginger," Gretchen replied. "That's because she's married to DFBI's Shrink," grumbled Isabella. "Don't let Baljeet hear you say that. He hates it when I call my Psychologist a shrink, and ceratianly hates it when he is called that," Gretchen warned as they passed Baljeet Tjinder's office. Category:Wolf's Pages Category:Stories